


【授权翻译】Marley and Me | 马利与我

by Nil_Azrael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 04, Sick Dean Winchester, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nil_Azrael/pseuds/Nil_Azrael
Summary: Dean看了《马利与我》。只是……他发着烧，情绪化得要命。Sam只能尽力应付。中文字数：2,400





	【授权翻译】Marley and Me | 马利与我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marley and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/315249) by Opium. 



 

**一：马利**

 

“Dean，你是……你是在哭吗？”

“才没[抽了抽鼻子]我才不会……闭嘴！”

“你整个鼻子都是红的，眼睛里还有水跑出来哦，”Sam相当精确地向他指出，“你管这叫什么？”

“过敏。”

Sam看看电视屏幕，《马利与我》的片尾字幕正在黑屏背景上滚动。“你对……狗过敏？”

Dean的大眼睛里盈满了泪水，蓄得就像一排巨浪，随时就要冲垮他眼前的任何东西。Sam担心自己就是那个“东西”。

“那只狗狗……他……那只狗狗死掉了。”Dean呻吟着，一方面是因为他真的在为情节心碎，另一方面，则是因为说话对他那嚣张的扁桃腺炎症可是一点儿好处都没有。

Sam趁着Dean烦心的当儿把手背往他哥脑门儿上一贴。正如他所怀疑的，手底下的皮肤烧得完全超出了人权许可的范围。

“所以……你是对死狗过敏。”Sam强忍着笑总结道，一边把到点该吃的抗生素和一大把布洛芬[2]递给Dean。对于一个生命中每分每秒都把感情隐藏得好过头的人来说，Dean一旦发起烧来就倒大霉了。体温计上的读数越高，他的焦虑感就越深。Dean就会对……好吧，对每一样东西都动起感情来。

因为一部电影的伤感结局而变得眼泪汪汪，伤感温度计大概3度吧，也就是说换算成体温，是烧到了华氏102°[3]，还不至于让Sam紧张得横冲直撞到处去找冰袋给他敷。

好歹他现在知道Dean的红眼圈主要是因为高烧，而不是一条虚构出来的狗。Dean压根儿就 _不喜欢_ 狗。

“我恨你。”Dean一边真心诚意地发牢骚，一边龇牙咧嘴地接过巨大的药片塞进肿胀的咽喉硬吞了下去。

“知道你恨。”Sam忍不住笑了出来，指挥他：“现在把你的蠢屁股往下滑一点躺平睡会儿去。”

 

**二：我**

 

Dean的瞳孔放大得都快炸了，惊恐地死死盯着窗户那边。

“你确定？”Sam问道，不敢回头去看他哥脸上坚信无疑的表情。他守在Dean和窗外的冥犬之间，手里紧紧握着Colt，背后冷汗直流。只要分神一秒钟，那东西就能把他们全撕成碎片。

透过窗户他看不见那鬼东西，只能看到空空如也的停车场，湿漉漉的沥青地面和间或几个污水坑上折射出旅馆黄色的霓虹灯招牌。但话说回来，幽暗如地府的冥犬是很难看得见的，直到它们的利爪刺进你的体内。

他身后，只听得到Dean的呼吸声，浅浅的喘息只能让他更上不来气。肺炎就是这么讨厌。

“可能它就是来这儿接引个灵魂。”Sam试探着说，至今也没能看出外头有什么动静。那些巨型怪兽可不会在那儿守株待兔，坐等它们的猎物进入视线；而窗沿门边布下的盐线也不像是能阻止得了它们。“我什么都没听到……”

但这时他的确听到了什么。只不过那不是来自地狱的邪恶斗牛犬。那是他自己脑袋里恍然大悟的咔哒一声。

“哦，老天！它就在这——Sam……快开枪啊，Sam！”

Dean在那张小得过分的床上倒退着缩回去，床单乱七八糟地纠缠着他汗涔涔的身体，他迷乱的眼睛凝视着……虚无的空气。

“你还在等什么？Sam，拜托……我的腿，”Dean呜咽着，瞪着自己完好无损的下肢，“求你了！它在啃我的腿！”

“Dean，”Sam轻声开口，“那儿什么都没有……你只是烧糊涂了，老哥。”

Dean看他的表情让他 _痛苦_ 。比因为向他哥隐瞒与Ruby的关系而内疚更糟，比抛弃他哥去站在恶魔那一边时更糟，比解放了Lucifer，意识到他哥一直以来都是对的那会儿都更糟……眼下Dean脸上那种遭受背叛、绝望入骨的表情，让Sam的心 _疼痛_ 得无以言表。

“那儿有那么多血，那么多血啊，那么多的血，”Dean一遍遍地咕哝着，已经忘了身边的Sam，或是因为Sam拒绝向那只幻觉中正在一点点噬食Dean的巨犬开枪而无视了他。“那么多……血血血血血……”

Sam再也忍不下去了。那张小床上，Dean看来是如此彻底地悲痛而脆弱，战栗的双臂紧紧抱着嶙峋的膝盖，前后摇晃着身子，竭力要让自己从四肢被活生生嚼碎的剧痛幻象中冷静下来。

Sam几乎想要落荒而逃。他只想夺门而出，让自己就那么迷失在雨夜里。并不是因为他懦弱，或是不爱他的兄弟。

不是的。怀着那样的愿望，Sam有他自己的理由。

事实就是，Sam比任何人都更清楚，那怪兽和剧痛并非出自Dean狂野的想象，他眼下经受的一切并非剧烈高烧的产物。高烧仅仅是打开了一道门。

尽管他哥连在做着被困地狱的噩梦之时都竭尽全力守口如瓶，Sam还是明白这正是Dean在一遍又一遍地重历他在那下边度过的真真切切的整整四十年。高清无码，循环回放，拜两叶被感染了的肺所赐。

Sam没法射死冥犬的幻象来赶走它们，一如当他身临实境时也没能射死它们。

他没有逃跑。那儿根本无路可逃。

Sam没有为了安慰Dean而对着虚空开枪，尽管要是他觉得这多少能帮到他哥的话他就会毫不犹豫地照此办理。

“没事的，Dean，”Sam只是低语着轻轻走过逼仄的房间，紧攥着从浴室拿来的湿毛巾。冷水滴得床单上到处都是，但他们两个谁都不在乎。

Sam在他面前坐下来。冷毛巾轻轻按上他额头时，Dean缩了一下。

 “那么多血那么多血 _那么多血_ 那么多血……”

Sam动手又将冷毛巾移到Dean的后颈，让那儿也能降一降温。触到的皮肤是那么地烫，他几乎以为水沾上去就会冒出蒸汽来。

“它们不肯闭嘴，Sam，”Dean耳语着，脑袋止不住地往前坠，一半是因为他晃着自己的身子，更多则是因为精疲力竭。“那儿有那么多血，血血血血血……”

Sam跪在床板上，又挪近了Dean一点，犹如一个虔诚的信徒正在神圣之地上兑现他的承诺。当冷毛巾的一面开始变得跟Dean滚烫的肌肤一样热，他把它翻了个面，又重头开始给他哥冷敷。从额头，到脖颈、手臂，又回到脸庞。

Dean不晃了，认真地注视着湿毛巾催眠般的移动路径。Sam擦掉的只是他的汗水和高热，但从Dean渐渐安静下来的咕哝和倚在Sam胸前慢慢放松下来的身体，Sam知道他也擦掉了那片幻觉中的血海。

“没事了……我会让你完好如初的。”Sam对着被汗湿的丛丛短发低语。

Dean的脑袋终于落在了他肩上，第一滴泪渗进了衬衫的布料。而Sam只能祈祷，终有一天，他真的可以做到这一点。

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：
> 
> [1] Marley and Me：08年的圣诞档电影，男女主角新婚乔迁，男主送了条拉布拉多幼犬Marley给妻子。调皮的Marley在新家开始了拆迁队员的生活(误)。
> 
> [2] 布洛芬：一种安全的抗炎止痛退烧药。
> 
> [3] 华氏102°大约是摄氏39°。


End file.
